


Hold Still

by Steggy



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Short Film), Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Thanks, lol, my teacher moved the deadline on this one from midnight to five pm so this was late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy/pseuds/Steggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot, summer night, Steve does something stupid. And he does it for Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

**Author's Note:**

> bother me on twitter @alyjevans or on tumblr @spangledcap & @poorcap

  
  


“Is it true you took a bullet for my father?”

The blood seeping through his uniform, dripping through her fingers as she puts as much pressure as she can on it without hurting him too much, answers that question for her. He was stupid to get himself shot like this, but still, she couldn’t help but have an ounce of admiration.

His face contorts into a grimace, and his hands nearly tear the sheets he balls into his fists. Talking through clenched teeth, he somehow manages a short chuckle, “Stupid, huh?”

Her attention turns from him momentarily, only to bring back a set of tweezers, knowing, and hoping it goes well, that the bullet has to come out of his arm. Shaking her head, her curls bob, and she keeps her eyes down, away from the icy blues that await her.

“Perhaps not, if you care to explain yourself.”

Steve shuffles uncomfortably. It’s a hot, summer night in the middle of nowhere, and being stashed in a tent is starting to irritate him, maybe even more so than the burning agony ripping up through his shoulder. But nothing makes him more uncomfortable than trying not to make a fool out of himself in front of Peggy.

“Well, the fellas were…” Without warning, she drenches the wound in a huge splash of whiskey she’d found stashed beneath one of the bunks, and Steve lets out a muffled cry, only stopping himself just in time by biting down into his lip. “ _ Ow _ , the fellas were having their fun, criticizing everyone as they do, and…”

He only stops because of the way Peggy looks up at him with the tweezers in hand. “Are you…?”

“Yup. Hold still.”

“Peg, wait —”

He can’t stop it this time. Steve stomps his feet, groaning in pain, as Peggy digs her tweezers into the hole in his arm, searching for the missing bullet.

Without flinching when one of his boots come dangerously close to her own foot, she presses, “Go on.”

“Someone mentioned your name and —  _ Dammit _ , Peg, do you really have to.. Dig like that?—The boys got talking. Someone said your father must have messed you up.” His cheeks flush with color, even more so than from just the pain. She pauses, her search for the bullet finally successful. But that’s not all why she stops.

Her heart flutters in her chest, anxious. Steve seems to be waiting for her to look up. She does.

For a moment, catching her eye, he doesn’t feel a thing. A small smile pulls at his tired lips. “So I punched him right in the mouth. Didn’t know that sucker had his pistol on him and an even more fiery temper.”

“Hold still,” she mutters again, color filling her cheeks. 

“Peggy.”

“I said hold still.”

“No, Peg, look at me.”

Peggy sighs, keeping her eyes on the task at hand. “Fine, don’t hold still.” 

And with that, she (carefully) tears the bullet out of his arm.

He can’t hide the yells of agony that escape him now. 

With a  _ clink _ , she drops the bullet into a pan, setting aside her tweezers, looking for the needle and thread, the bandages, doing anything but look up at Steve. His breathing is heavy, and there’s sweat rolling down the sides of his face. All he wants is for her to look at him. Just once.

“Please?” He pants.

“Let me finish.”

Begrudgingly, Steve falls silent. She slowly, carefully sews the hole shut, bandages the area, and packs up her supplies. Finally, Peggy gives him the thing that he wants. She raises her gaze to meet his again.

That tired smile returns, and using all of his courage, he reaches out to brush his fingertips just slightly against her cheek. “I couldn’t have someone disrespecting my best girl like that.” 

A breathy laugh breaks the stone cold expression she had been trying to keep. But it always crumbles around Steve. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” 

With the cheesy grin that Peggy gets in return, she has her answer. And without another lick of hesitation, she grabs his face and presses her lips firmly to his. 

  
  



End file.
